An Unforgetable Truth or Dare
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a short little Naegiri I wrote hope you enjoy


An Unforgettable Truth or Dare

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded since the 9th so here's a Naegiri (Naegi x Kirigiri) for yawl hope you enjoy!

The 15 students at hopes peak were playing an unforgettable game of truth or dare, everyone had dare's they would NEVER forget.

"Asahina-san, Truth or dare?" Kirigiri asked her bored like.

"Dare please." She said happily.

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss Hagakure-kun!"

Asahina dropped her head in shame "Do I have to?" she asked unhappily.

"Yes, now c'mon we have more people to get through."

Asahina kissed Hagakure on the lips and immediately pulled away.

"There everything's done there." Kirigiri said laughing.

"Kirigiri-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare, if you would Asahina-san."

"I dare you to go out in the hall with Naegi-kun and kiss him or something, oh and let Monokuma see!"

Silence filled the room, Kirigiri and Naegi exchanged looks then got up and walked into the hallway.

"Kirigiri-san we really don't have to since the door is closed and they can't see us."

"Naegi-kun it's a dare we have to…"

They sensed Monokuma coming and we sprung the dare into action.

"Upupupupu what are you two doing!?"

They pulled away from each other and looked at the bear, "What does it look like we're doing Monokuma?" Kirigiri snarled at the bear.

"It looks like your kissing, but you know you can't kiss each other outside of the dorms."

Then Kirigiri and Naegi walked inside the dorm, "There we're done…"

"Did Monokuma see?!" Everyone asked curiously.

"Yes and we got chewed out for it." Naegi and Kirigiri both said.

Everyone just laughed and finished their game of truth or dare.

"Okay everyone it's almost 10:00 we should head to our dorms." Maizono said tiredly.

"I agree Maizono-san," Kuwata said and yawned, "we're out of here bye guys." Kuwata and Maizono said and left for their dorms.

Everyone soon left after Kuwata and Maizono except for Kirigiri and Naegi.

"Kirigiri-san aren't you tired?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm fine Naegi-kun, but you should get some rest," She said and got up," I'm going to be in the rec. room for a little while."

"Well goodnight Kirigiri-san."

"Goodnight Naegi-kun." She said then left.

About 30 minutes later the intercom came on with its usual announcement, "Upupupupu, may I have your attention? The time is now 10:00 the cafeteria is now off limits and will be locked momentarily! Good night **you guys!"**

Naegi fell asleep immediately and so did everyone else except for Kirigiri.

"I can't like Naegi-kun! I mean we're only friends and we only met this year…" Kirigiri thought out loud.

"Kirigiri-san, Are you alright?" Hagakure asked her concerned.

"You wouldn't care Hagakure-kun…"

"Please tell me Kirigiri-san."

"I just have mixed feeling for Naegi-kun that's all."

"That's all? Cause I think Asahina could help you."

"I'll talk to her about it." She said and stood up.

About 15 minutes later Asahina heard a knock on her door.

"H-hello? Oh hey Kirigiri-san!"

"Hello Asahina-san. Can you give me some advice on guys?"

"DON'T TRUST THEM!" She yelled rather loudly.

"Okay? But there's guy I have a crush on and I don't know why…"

"Is it perhaps Oowada-kun?"

"NO! It's Naegi-kun…"

"Oh really now? Well I don't know what to say to that."

"Neither do I."

"Don't worry Kirigiri-san you two will get together someday!"

"Thanks Asahina-san! Well I better get going bye!" She said and left.

It was 7:00 am when the morning announcement came on, "Good morning **you** **guys! **Let's make today the best it can be!"

Naegi walked with Kirigiri over to the rec. room and they talked about what Leon and Asahina said they to them.

"And that's all Asahina-san said."

Thena Naegi told her what Leon had told him, "And that's what Leon-Kun said."

"Hmm seems we both have feelings for each other…"

"Y-yeah I guess."

"Naegi-kun I…" She tried to say I don't know about this but was interrupted by their lips coming into contact.

"Makoto-kun… Thank you."

"You're welcome Kyouko-san."

AND DONE! Okay I'm so starting a story which you guys can request (Like Madfox she's kinda my writing idol =P) Anyways hope you enjoyed my Naegiri =) -Kirby


End file.
